No Need for Ouran!
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: Tenchi Muyo crossover. When Haruhi is involuntarily chosen to survey the building of a new pension, she has to live with Tenchi and the girls for the summer. The Ouran boys will come in later chapters.
1. A Guest in the House

A Guest in the House

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Ouran High School Host Club. This is also the only time I will type this disclaimer.

(No Need for Ouran!)

"Are you okay, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looks up. Tenchi is standing on a stone step several steps above her own. "I'm...fine" she huffs.

While Haruhi was trying to catch her breath like a drowning person, Tenchi looked as though he was taking a casual walk though the park. Her suitcase and the basket on his back had not fatigued him in the least. "I'm sorry about the stairs" Tenchi says as he pats his temple with his free left hand, "Everyone here doesn't really mind them, so it's really easy to forget about their length."

"It's not your fault," says Haruhi as she glowers at a point in space, thinking about how she got here in the first place.

"I must say, I was surprised when Dad said that you were the surveyor of the new pension he was building" says Tenchi after they started walking again.

"I'm still surprised," mutters Haruhi, "Crazy old men!"

(Flashback)

"I'm doing what?" exclaims Haruhi.

"Surveying the building of a new pension" answers Misuzu as puts a cover on one of the beds, "My cousin came to my lovely place a year ago, and he just had to create one of his own. Mr. Masaki has just finished the blueprint for the place; now, he's going to build it. All you have to do is make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Why can't your cousin survey his own pension?" shouts Haruhi.

"He's in Europe picking out furniture for it. Shopping for perfect things to go in a pension is stressful!"

"I really wished you would have asked me first."

"I would have," states Misuzu, "but Ranka said it would be all right."

"Figures Dad would be involved in this," groans Haruhi.

(End of Flashback)

"Well, I'm sorry you were tricked into coming here," says Tenchi.

"It's not your fault!" responds Haruhi quickly, "I thank you and your father for your hospitality."

"Oh, you're welcome" says Tenchi, "but you have to share a room with the girls."

"That's not a problem. I share a room with Dad at home."

"Yeah. The girls are nice, but they can be overzealous sometimes."

"Trust me, I know how that feels."

(No Need for Ouran!)

Tenchi reaches for the door handle very slowly. Earlier, he had gone to the house and told the girls to act "normal" since a guest was coming to their house. He especially directed this to Ryoko, who kind of blew off the comment.

"I'm serious Ryoko!" Tenchi had shouted, "You can't freak out our guest by popping in front of them or flying around!"

"All right" groaned Ryoko from the roof beam, "No flying, teleporting, or phasing. Simple enough."

It won't be that simple, thinks Tenchi as he opens the door. Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi nearly knock him over greeting him. Kiyone, on the other hand, gives him an apologetic smile as she stands behind the three. Because it was summer, Ayeka and Sasami are wearing thin, sleeveless dresses, mauve and pink respectively. Mihoshi is wearing a yellow belly shirt and white pants, and Kiyone is wearing an orange t-shirt and beige shorts.

"Yeah!" exclaims Mihoshi, "Tenchi's home!"

"Hi Tenchi!" says Sasami.

"Welcome back Tenchi" says Kiyone.

"How was the trip?" asks Ayeka.

"It was fine, I guess," answers Tenchi.

"So our little friend made it here safe and sound, then?"

Tenchi looks over at Washu, who is sitting cross-legged on the couch with Ryo-oki in her lap. Using her laptop, she is adjusting Ryo-oki's ears so they would look more rabbit-like.

"Why is she doing that now?" pounds into Tenchi's head.

"Done" Washu states, reading his mind. She closes her laptop and stands up, her grey t-shirt coming just below the top of her black shorts. "So," she continues, "Where is our house guest?"

Tenchi turns around. Haruhi was kneeling near the top of the stairs, trying to catch her breath. Her brown vest and yellow shirt were drenched with sweat. "Are you okay?" asks Tenchi as he goes over to her, girls following him.

"I'm…fine," gasps Haruhi. She slowly takes in a large breath and exhales. "Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Please to meet you, Haruhi" says Ayeka as she bows, "My name is Ayeka Masaki, and this is my little sister Sasami."

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi" says Sasami as she bows.

"Same here" responds Haruhi.

Mihoshi suddenly hugs Haruhi, oblivious to the sweat. "Hi, Haruhi!" exclaims Mihoshi, "My name is Mihoshi Kuramitsu!"

"Hi…Mihoshi" says Haruhi through gasps of air.

Kiyone sighs. "I'm Kiyone Makibi. Watch out for Mihoshi" she says as Mihoshi lets go of Haruhi, "She'll drive you batty." Ayeka, Sasasi, and even Tenchi nod their heads.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" whines Mihoshi as she puckers her lips and looks sorrowfully at her touching index fingers. Everyone sighs at this.

"So where's Ryoko?" asks Tenchi to no one in particular.  
"I'm right here!"

Tenchi turns around as Ryoko bear hugs him, touching her bare leg against his side. "So your name is Haruhi?" she asks as she cuddles Tenchi, "I'm Ryoko, Tenchi's girlfriend."

"Since when did you become Tenchi's girlfriend, Ryoko?" exclaims Ayeka.

"I've always been his girlfriend Ayeka. You just were late getting the message."

"How did you get up here so fast?" asks Haruhi, stopping the banal argument.

"I didn't get up here that fast" says Ryoko, "I was right behind you all the time."

"I didn't hear you come up," says Haruhi slowly, "I didn't even hear you behind us."

"Of course you didn't" responds Ryoko nonchalantly, "You were too busy trying to get up the stairs."

Haruhi lifts her finger to respond, but falls back instead. She would have bruised her head on the steps, but Ryoko grabs one of her limp arms and lays her gently on the ground.

"I guess the stairs took a lot out of her," says Tenchi.

"She's not that fit," states Washu, "With her build, I would have thought otherwise."

"She looks like a boy," Ryoko snickers.

"Don't talk about our guest!" scolds Ayeka.

"I'm not talking about her, I'm making an observation" retorts Ryoko, "Besides, it's not like she could hear me even if I was."

Tenchi sighs as he puts down the basket and Haruhi's suitcase. "I'll go and take her up to the room."

"I can do it, Tenchi!" exclaims Ryoko as she jumps in front of him and cradles Haruhi, "I'm faster than you anyway."

Tenchi's eyes widen. "Don't do that Ryoko!" he exclaims, "What if she wakes up?"

"Oh, I really doubt she will," says Ryoko as she disappears in thin air. Washu starts to laugh.

"So, Tenchi, how long do you think we can keep our little secret?" she asks.

Tenchi groans. Not too long if things like this keep happening, he thinks.

(No Need for Ouran!)

Haruhi slowly opens her eyes. Her body feels limp as she floats through the cold space. She tilts her head forward to see her bare feet outlined by the darkness. Floating, Haruhi is neither comfortable nor uncomfortable; she just feels strange. As the space gradually warms up, Haruhi's eyelids get heavy. Completely in darkness, Haruhi feels something cold on her nose. The coldness did not bother her in the least. Wetness across Haruhi's nose, however, makes her eyelids shoot up.

A large pair of brown eyes greets Haruhi. She jumps back, making the furry owner of the eyes jump off of her chest. Her heartbeat slows a bit as she sees that it's just the rabbit the pink-haired lady was carrying. The brown rabbit, probably out of fear, hops out of the room. "Wait, I'm sorry," says Haruhi as she gets off of the sleeping mat, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Feeling a little different, she looks down. Someone had taken off her sweaty clothes and replaced them with a white tank top and green shorts. I'll have to thank them later, Haruhi thinks as she leaves the room and walks down the stairs barefooted. A few seconds later she finds herself in the living room/ dining room. The view of the lake through the picture-glass window was breathtaking. Haruhi stops to appreciate the beauty of the room. As Haruhi looks around the room, she sees tuffs of light blue hair near the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, Haruhi realizes that all of the blue hair was connected to a head.

"Miss Ryoko?" Haruhi shouts up.

A yawn comes down to answer her. Ryoko's head appears from behind the beam. "Hey…Haruhi, right?" she says as she runs her fingers through her hair, "I see you're woke. That's great, I'm not."

Ryoko's head disappears behind the beam. Haruhi was about to ask Ryoko a question when she hears footfalls coming towards her. She turns around and sees Sasami with the rabbit on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Sasami asks.

"I feel much better," answers Haruhi, "Thank you for asking."

"No problem. I told Ryo-oki to come down when you woke up."

So the rabbit's name is Ryo-oki, thinks Haruhi. "You told her to come down when I woke up?" she asks aloud and incredulously.

"Oh, Ryo-oki can do a lot of things," explains Sasami, as though she was expecting Haruhi's response, "Why don't you show her, Ryo?"

Ryo-oki jumps off of Sasami's shoulder and does a small acrobatic routine. Haruhi kneels and scratches behind Ryo-oki. She suddenly jumps back, however, when a _meow_ escapes from the rabbit's lips.

"See? I told you that Ryo-oki can do a lot of things," exclaims Sasami, "She can even meow like a cat!"

Haruhi takes in a breath and exhales. "I'm sorry Ryo-oki," she says as she pats the rabbit on the head, "Your performance was great." Something similar to a smile came across Ryo-oki's face.

"Is Ryo-oki your rabbit?" asks Haruhi as Sasami puts Ryo-oki back on her shoulder.  
"No, she's Ryoko's."

Haruhi looks up at the roof beam. She couldn't believe it, seeing as though most pets at like their owners, and Ryoko and Ryo-oki seem completely different. Haruhi would not say that, however, in fear of being offensive.

"Why is Miss Ryoko sleeping on the beam?" Haruhi asks, looking around for an adjustable ladder or long rope.

"I honestly don't know," responds Sasami as she walks to the kitchen. Haruhi takes one last look at Ryoko's beam before she follows Sasami.

"Does she live with Tenchi because she's his girlfriend?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, she's not his girlfriend" Sasami states as she puts on a pot of rice, "She's a girl from his school who was thrown out of her house. Tenchi's putting her up for a while."

"That's nice," states Haruhi as Sasami places some carrots and celery on the table, "Do you do all the cooking by yourself?"

"Yeah" answers Sasami, "I like to cook, and no one else here is very good at it."

"Well, I'm can help you out" says Haruhi, "It's the least I can do to pay for staying here."

"Thank you for the help then" says Sasami as Haruhi starts to cut the vegetables.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the kitchen was the blade on the cutting board, the dough in Sasami's hands, and shuffling feet as either Sasami or Haruhi go to check on the rice. Haruhi finally breaks the silence while taking off the rice.

"Are you and your sister related to Tenchi?" she asks.

"Through his grandfather" Sasami answers, "You'll meet him while you're here. He lives in the shrine above the house. The stairs will lead you right to it."

I'll probably pass out before I get up there, thinks Haruhi. "So you're visiting Tenchi and his family?"

"Yep. We hadn't seen them in a while, so we dropped in!"

"What about Mihoshi, Kiyone, and the pink-haired lady. Why are they here?"

"Oh, you mean Washu. She's a scientist who came out here to do research. Tenchi was nice enough to let her stay. Mihoshi and Kiyone are detectives. They're looking for a criminal in and around this area."

"Mihoshi's a detective?"

"Yeah. Surprising, isn't it?"

Haruhi and Sasami continue talking until Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi come back from grocery shopping. After saying hello to the girls, Ayeka and Kiyone leave to tidy up the house. Mihoshi stays and reorganizes the refrigerator while putting the groceries inside. She talks eagerly about the trip to the store, even though nothing exciting really happens. Haruhi could not picture Mihoshi as a cop; maybe a health inspector, but not a cop.

Afterwards, Haruhi, Sasami, and Mihoshi set the table for dinner.

(No Need for Ouran!)

Tenchi takes off his shoes, taking one more look at the twilight sky through the front door. His heart rate shoots up suddenly as Ryoko appears before him. "Welcome home Tenchi!" she exclaims.

Tenchi pulls her off of him. "You not suppose to do that, Ryoko!" he shouts.

"What's the matter?" huffs Ryoko, "No one saw me."

Suddenly, four people come to the doorway, Ayeka from the left, Haruhi, Sasami, and Mihoshi from the right. Kiyone waves hello to Tenchi as she goes into the living room for dinner. "Are you stressing Tenchi out again, Ryoko?" shouts Ayeka.

"What do you mean stressing him out?" exclaims Ryoko.

"You know very well what I mean!" cries Ayeka.

While the two combatants are arguing, Tenchi turns to Haruhi. "Oh, you're awake" he states, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you" says Haruhi.

"Umm, guys," says a voice from the living room, halting the argument, "The dinner's getting cold."

Everyone comes into the living room and sees Washu sitting on one of the chairs at the table. "I came in the back way," says Washu, answering the unseen question.

Slowly, everybody else starts to sit down. Tenchi sits at one end of the table, with Ryoko on his left, and Ayeka on his right. Mihoshi sits between Ryoko and Kiyone, with Sasami across from her. Sasami sits between Ayeka and Haruhi. Washu sits at the other end of the table. Ryoko plops a dumpling out of the pot near her seat and presents it to Tenchi.

"How about I feed you this dumpling?" Ryoko asks sweetly.

"No way!" exclaims Ayeka as she does the same thing, "He prefers a more delicate touch, right Tenchi?"

"I can feed myself, thank you" huffs Tenchi as he tastes some of the stir-fry. "Wow," he states as he tastes it, "This tastes great, Sasami!"

"Thanks" says Sasami, "Haruhi helped me cook today."

"Thanks, Haruhi" says Tenchi, "You're a pretty good cook."

Haruhi shrugs. "It's not a big deal" she states, "I cook all the time at home."

Ryoko and Ayeka suddenly jump up and whisper to each other in a corner of the living room. They quickly give Haruhi cherub-like smiles, making her brow knot with worry.

"Will you two stop it!" shouts Tenchi.

"We weren't doing anything, Tenchi," states Ayeka as she sits down.

"Yeah, stop worrying so much!" says Ryoko following suit.

Tenchi groans, but then something takes his attention away from them. While Ryoko and Ayeka were scheming, Mihoshi was choking on a fish bone. A swift slap to her back by Kiyone sends the bone airborne. It would have hit Sasami square in the face had she not dived into Ayeka's lap.

"I told you not to eat so fast, Mihoshi!" exclaims Kiyone.

"I'm…sorry," pouts Mihoshi.

After that, the dinner passes without incident. Each of the girls tells Haruhi interesting stories about her fabricated life. Soon, dinner is finish and everyone gets ready for sleep.

(No Need for Ouran!)

Haruhi lies on her back on her sleeping mat. On either side of her, Ayeka and Sasami breathe steadily, clearly asleep. Kiyone and Mihoshi are on the other side of the room asleep as well. Ryoko decided to sleep on the house beam, while Washu had more research to do, so she went outside with her tent and backpack. Haruhi closes her eyes as she thinks about the day.

The people in this house are not strange, but they're not normal either. Still, they all seem very nice. The house has a feel similar to the Host Club. Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought, thinks Haruhi as she goes to sleep.

(No Need for Ouran!)

Haruhi takes the fish off the grill. She and Sasami are cooking lunch, with Ryo-oki watching them. Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi are doing chores around the house. Tenchi went outside earlier to harvest carrots. Washu was still outside doing research. Ryoko is still sleeping on the roof beam.

Suddenly, a knock comes at the door. "I'll go get it!" says Sasami as she goes out. Soon after, Haruhi hears the shuffling of many feet come towards the kitchen door.

"Haruhi, your father's here" says Sasami.

Haruhi looks up from the rice pot, and her jaw drops.

(No Need for Ouran!)

Hello, guys! For new readers, welcome to my story **No Need for Ouran**. For old readers, I added Kiyone to the story; other than that, the chapter is the same as the original. For anyone who wants to know what Tenchiverse this story takes place, it takes place in a fusion of the OVA and the Daughter of Darkness verses. Thank you for reading my story, please review so I can know what you think, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Haruhi's Family

**Haruhi's "Family"**

Hello, readers! Here is the second chapter of No Need for Ouran!

(No Need for Ouran!)

"My darling daughter!"

Before Haruhi knew it, she is lifted off her feet and embraced tightly.

"Mother didn't tell me where you were, and I was looking for you for an entire day!"

Haruhi pulls her head back as "Father" buries his head in Haruhi's chest.

"Wait a second" Haruhi hears Sasami say behind her, "I thought your father was the one who sent you here."

Haruhi turns around slowly to face Sasami. Her mouth is folded in a tight line. "This isn't my father" says Haruhi.

(No Need for Ouran!)

"Bon Jour, princesses!" Tamaki says as he takes both of Ayeka's hands into his, "You, my darling, look as lovely as a spring day."

"You're so sweet" says Ayeka as she puts her hands on her burning red cheeks, "but my heart belongs to Tenchi."

"Too bad his heart doesn't belong to her" says Ryoko as she pops up behind Ayeka-luckily, no one saw her-and thrusts her palms into Ayeka's back, making Ayeka and Tamaki slam into the floor, "So you can have her!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouts as he goes to help Tamaki up- Ayeka had already gotten up, "Did you have to push them so hard?"

"Wow" exclaims Tamaki as he stands up, "Such monstrous strength for a woman!"

"That's because Ryoko is a monster" smirks Ayeka, which leads to another Ryoko-Ayeka argument. Meanwhile, Mihoshi and Sasami eyes brighten as they look at Hunny.

"Aww, he's so cute!" exclaims Mihoshi.

"He looks like a baby doll, doesn't he, Ryo-oki?" asks Sasami, looking up at Ryo-oki. Hunny, seeing Ryo-oki on top of Sasami's head, grabs the rabbit and pats her on the head.

"Be careful!" exclaims Sasami, "She doesn't react well to strangers."

"She's so cute" says Hunny as he holds her up, "Sort of like a living Bun-Bun, right Mori?"

Mori lifts the frightened rabbit out of Hunny's hands. Ryo-oki cowers in the large hand, but starts to meow lightly as Mori scratches behind her ears.

"Amazing" says Sasami as she looks at Mori and Ryo-oki, "She warmed up to you quickly."

"Mori's great with animals" pipes Hunny.

Kiyone watches everyone as she slouches in the couch. "Where did they come from?" she groans, "Are they staying long? I can't deal with this right now!"

"You seem stressed" comments Kyouya as he sits next to her.

"Nothing personal, but we already have a bunch of crazy people here."

"You shouldn't let it get to you."

"Humph. How would you know?"

"How do you think I deal with these crazy people without pulling my own hair out?"

Kiyone nods her head. "Good point."

On the other side of the couch, Haruhi is sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming here, Haruhi?" exclaims Hikaru.

"You had us really worried" says Kaoru.

"The trip was kinda thrown on me" answers Haruhi as she stares around the room, "Just like all of you showing up."

"Aw, you didn't want us around Haruhi?"

"After all the trouble we went through to find you? That hurts."

"Your friends are a lively bunch, Haruhi" says Washu as she sits cross-legged in front of her, "How long are they staying?"

"They're just visiting for today!" blurts out Haruhi.

"No, we want to stay, Haruhi!" says Kaoru.

"We want to hang out with you over the summer!" says Hikaru.

"Besides" says Tamaki as he leaps over Washu and grabs Haruhi's hands, "We can't leave you by yourself!"

Haruhi looks over at Tenchi, who has successfully stopped Ryoko and Ayeka from killing each other, "I don't mind them staying. It'll be cool not being the only guy in the house."

Haruhi huffs as she folds her arms. "Fine. You guys can stay, but you're going to help around the house if you do."

(No Need for Ouran)

"Thanks for helping me in the fields, Mori. We'll be able to finish work in half the time now."

Mori remains silent as he plows another row of dirt. Ryo-oki sits happily on his shoulder. He's not much of a talker, thinks Tenchi, but at least he's a hard worker, and he has grown on Ryo-oki as well.

(No Need for Ouran)

Back in the main house, Tamaki whistled as he haphazardly laid out cots on the floors of the bedrooms. Unbeknownst to him, Mihoshi was straightening up his areas. After she had finished fixing his cots, Mihoshi jumps as Ryoko pops up behind her.

"Ryoko, you're not supposed to be doing that!"

"And you're not supposed to be cleaning up after him. How is that helping you?"

"Well…he trying so hard to help out, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You're too soft, Mihoshi. Hey kid!"

Tamaki stops sweeping dust over the staircase. "Yes, Miss Ryoko?"

Ryoko walks towards him and pats his back. "You're doing a great job, but you might want to slow down so you can do a better job. Also, you should sweep away from the stairs, not towards them."

Tamaki's eyes widen as he grabs Ryoko's hands. "Thank you so much, Miss Ryoko. You are as helpful as you are beautiful." He then dashes off to sweep some more. Ryoko shrugs towards Mihoshi.

"And that's how it's done."

(No Need for Ouran)

Downstairs, Kiyone and Ayeka were trying to get the twins to help them wash the clothes, but the twins decided that it would be more fun to have a water fight instead.

"We really need the clothes washed" Ayeka says sweetly, "Could you please help up us out?"

"But we are, Miss Ayeka!" says Hikaru as he flaps a shirt at Kaoru. "We're drying them off."

A vein starts popping on Ayeka's head as she puts on a strained smile. "It would go much faster if you did it properly."

"Besides" groans Kiyone, "You'll get water all over the floor doing that."

"We'll mop it up" responds Hikaru.

"Besides," says Kaoru, "It's not fun doing it the right way."

Ayeka and Kiyone just look at them exasperated. "I'll handle it ladies" says Kyouya as he appears behind them. He then walks over to them. "Wash the clothes in the right way."

"But we're getting it done!" whines Kaoru.

"And you're not doing anything!" retorts Hikaru.

Kyouya glares at them, the light of the sun reflecting off of his glasses. "I'm supervising, so everything will get done. Do you want to see what happens when you don't do things right?"

The twins freeze up before silently hanging the laundry on a clothesline nearby. "Impressive" says Kiyone as she goes back in the house to sweep.

Ayeka bows to Kyouya. "Thank you so much" she says as she goes to wash the clothes.

Washu, who watched the entire thing, walks up to the twins, who grumbled something about the Dark Lord. "They don't really need your help to finish this" she says, "How about you help me with my research?"

"Yes, Ma'am" the twins say in unison as they follow her. Kyouya opens his mouth to protest, but Kiyone shakes her head as she and Ayeka giggle.

"Don't worry. One day with Washu will have them begging to come back and help us instead."

(No Need for Ouran)

"All right, Hunny" says Haruhi as she passes him a bowl, "I want you to mix until the batter is uniformed, okay?"

"Sure Haruhi!" Hunny starts mixing quickly, making the batter fly out of the bowl and onto both of them, "Sorry!"

"That's okay, Hunny" says Sasami as she gives him a rice cake with bean paste, "Try this."

Hunny pops the cake in his mouth, and a huge smile breaks on his face. "That's delicious! May I have another?"

"Sure" says Sasami, "You can be the food taster. Is that all right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looks up from wiping up batter. "As long as it doesn't make a mess, I guess it's okay."

"Yay!" exclaims Hunny.

(No Need for Ouran)

"My arms hurt" groans Hikaru as he plops down on a cot in Tenchi's room.

"I can't feel my legs" concurs Kaoru as he falls on the cot next to him, "I can't even describe what that woman did to us!"

"That's what you get for disobeying my orders" says Kyouya as he sits in Tenchi's bed.

"At least dinner was great" says Hunny as he stretches and looks towards the door, "Thanks Sasami!"

"You're welcome" says Sasami, who is standing between Tenchi and Haruhi. She turns Ryo-oki, whom Mori is patting, "It's time to go to sleep." Ryo-oki runs and jumps on Sasami's shoulder. Sasami looks to Mori.

"Thanks for watching Ryo-oki, Mori"

"And thanks for helping in the fields" says Tenchi.

"You're welcome" says Mori as he turns to sleep.

"Miss Mihoshi and Miss Ryoko helped me a lot with the cleaning today" says Tamaki as he waves to Haruhi, "Good night, my daughter!"

"Good night, Tamaki" says Haruhi as Tenchi closes his door. Sasami and Ryo-oki had already went to the girls' bedroom. "Thank you for putting them up. Are you sure it's not that much trouble?"

"No problem at all. I don't mind sleeping at my grandfather's until you leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night" says Haruhi as she goes to bed.

(No Need for Ouran)

Kyouya is startled out of his sleep by Tamaki, who is panicking.

"Haruhi's missing!"

(No Need for Ouran)

Well, after forever, this is the second chapter of **No Need for Ouran**. A few notes: One, if the twins come off as rude, I apologize. They were supposed to come off as mischievous. Two, there are many different ways to spell the names of the characters, but these are the ways that I will go with for the rest of the story. Finally, I apologize for the disjointment; it's hard to show fourteen people interacting with each other, so the next chapter will have more focus. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and I will see you next time.


End file.
